


Come infrangere le tue speranze di dormire

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And they love each other so much, Crack, Gen, Italiano | Italian, John is a Saint, Sherlock is a git, Yes they do, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Potresti anche non dormire per una notte, John. Come ho già detto, tu dormi fin troppo» ribadì Sherlock, tranquillo. L’esatto opposto di John.<br/>Il quale, a questo punto, rischiava sul serio di avere un crollo nervoso.<br/>Sherlock, distolta finalmente l’attenzione dal suo amato composto di acidi, si accorse dello sguardo pressappoco assassino si era impossessato del suo coinquilino, e lo studiò.<br/>Decretò che John era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, quindi decise di aiutarlo.<br/>E naturalmente, la definizione di aiuto di Sherlock Holmes, era decisamente differente dalla comune definizione di “aiuto”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come infrangere le tue speranze di dormire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I personaggi di questa storia appartengono a Sir A. C. Doyle, ed in seguito al duo Moffat-Gatiss. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

Quando John rientrò al 221B di Baker Street, quella sera, era esausto. Aveva passato i due giorni precedenti su un caso più complicato del solito – uno da otto, aveva detto Sherlock. Quindi, come previsto, non aveva potuto dormire decentemente. Ma sì, diciamo che _non aveva dormito_ e basta. Con sole cinque ore e ventidue minuti di sonno in due giorni, si era trovato costretto a passare tutta la giornata in ospedale. Sarah era malata, e al suo posto c’era una donna anziana, sulla sessantina, _provvisoria_ , per fortuna. Aveva dato in escandescenze quando John si era presentato – dopo due giorni che  non si era fatto vedere  - e l’aveva obbligato a recuperare i turni che aveva perso, minacciando di fare rapporto se non l’avesse fatto. Così John era stato costretto a rimanere lì tutto il giorno, a fare il doppio turno, nonostante ci fosse andato solo per chiedere a Sarah di avere _un’altra_ giornata libera.

Con il cuore leggero, perché _finalmente_ avrebbe potuto dormire, aveva salito le scale verso il suo appartamento. Quasi in trance aveva aperto la porta, salutato Sherlock che era chino sul suo microscopio. _Dio, ma non aveva bisogno di riposo, lui?_ John si rispose che lui aveva avuto tutta la giornata per dormire, anche se questo era altamente improbabile.  
Sherlock, stranamente, aveva risposto al saluto, e anzi, sembrava in vena di conversare quella sera. _Dio_ , perché non poteva dormire e basta?  
Non avendo capito quello che Sherlock gli aveva appena detto, mentre si accingeva ad entrare in bagno per prepararsi a dormire, rispose con un vago “Mmh”.  
«John, mi stai ascoltando?  Non mi hai risposto ai messaggi. Mi stai ignorando da stamattina!» sbuffò  uno Sherlock al limite della sopportazione. Non tollerava quando lo ignoravano, per così tanto tempo, specie se il colpevole di questo _terribile atto_ era John.  
«Dimmi, Sherlock» rispose sbadigliando John. _Evidentemente_ , non stava ascoltando. Pensava che Sherlock gli avesse fatto una domanda.  
Sherlock lo squadrò da capo a piedi, dato che John era entrato in cucina, alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare. John non se ne accorse.  
«Capisco che sei stanco, hai passato una giornata stressante. Non hai neanche potuto rispondere ai messaggi, _oh_ » esalò, colto da una illuminazione, o da una particolare deduzione, _probabilmente la seconda_ , pensò John. Poteva essere stanco quanto voleva, ma nulla avrebbe potuto impedirgli di ascoltare Sherlock quando parlava come un torrente in piena, dando spettacolo delle sue abilità deduttive, cosa che sarebbe successa di lì a poco.  
«Nuova caporeparto, eh? No, aspetta, non dirmelo. È provvisoria. Molto vecchio stile. Magari aveva anche una mazza da cricket pronta a darla in testa a chi non l’avesse ascoltata» disse acidamente. «Per una che non fa usare il cellulare neanche durante la pausa pranzo, non deve essere troppo assurdo. Peggio che avere a che fare con dei bambini! Pensava forse che vi prendeste un qualche tipo di malattia rara?» sputò. «E non capisco perché cerchi qualcosa da mangiare, dato l’abbondante pranzo che hai fatto» concluse, interrogativamente.  
John si bloccò al centro della cucina, fissando uno Sherlock in attesa della sua risposta. Sospirò.  
«Ci rinuncio, non c’è niente di commestibile oltre le bustine di tè. E inoltre hai ragione, ho mangiato molto a pranzo. Ma come _diamine_ hai fatto?» chiese sbalordito, probabilmente in reazione alla mancanza di sonno. Doveva ormai essere abituato alla logica di ferro e all’intelligenza del suo coinquilino. Erano anni che dividevano l’appartamento.  
Sherlock alzò l’angolo sinistro della bocca, in un sorrisetto compiaciuto, prima di iniziare a spiegare all’altro le sue deduzioni.  
«Sei stanco, ma quello lo noterebbe anche un cane, perfino Anderson. Cammini come uno zombie e non mi ascolti, segno che sei provato da qualcosa. Non può essere per il caso, perché quando l’abbiamo risolto eri eccitato, anche se meno stanco. Quindi deve essere successo al lavoro. Contrariamente alla criminalità di Londra, uno dei suoi ospedali non vanta di essere tutto questo gran movimento, quindi, cosa può essere successo? Se ci fosse stata Sarah saresti tornato qui questa mattina, probabilmente per riposare, dato che voi persone ordinarie ne avete davvero bisogno. Non sei tornato, quindi Sarah era assente. Non poteva essersi trasferita di sua spontanea volontà, l’ospedale è vicino a casa sua, ha uno stipendio comodo e non fa quasi niente tutto il giorno; e di certo non è stata trasferita per merito, perché non è un medico eccezionale. Quindi è malata. Non potevano lasciare l’ospedale senza una caporeparto (1), quindi è arrivato un sostituto. È donna, anziana, tosta. È questo che ti ha colpito. Sei provato per qualcosa, come ho già detto, visto che non mi ascolti. Hai la testa fra le nuvole, e sei leggermente sovrappensiero, di tanto in tanto. Quindi è una specie di tiranno. Se fosse stato uomo non ne avresti risentito molto, abituato come sei alla guerra e ai maggiori che ti capitavano e che dovevi accettare. Sarebbe stato superiore a te solo in quanto grado di comando e superbia. Invece è una donna, probabilmente anziana, vecchio stile. Non vi ha fatto usare il cellulare, neanche nella pausa per pranzo. Lo capisco perché la tua mano scatta ogni ventisei secondi verso la tasca, come se dovessi cercare qualcosa, ma non è così. Tutto il giorno ti è stato negato l’uso del cellulare, probabilmente l’aveva sequestrato – come con i bambini piccoli, appunto – e quindi controllare a intervalli precisi di averlo in tasca è comprensibile. Se avresti potuto usarlo a pranzo, mi avresti risposto. E hai avuto un abbondante pranzo, perché volevi restare fuori dalla sua portata per più tempo possibile, e perché non mangiavi decentemente da un po’. Conclusione, hai un disperato bisogno di dormire, stanco e stressato come sei, e non ti interessa più di tanto la cena» finì, soddisfatto.  
«Fantastico, davvero fantastico!» esclamò John, stupito come sempre. «Solo che domani devo fare di nuovo il doppio turno, visto che devo recuperare la giornata di oggi – che ho speso a recuperare quella di ieri e avanti ieri. Quindi, buonanotte» concluse, uscendo dall’appartamento per salire in camera.  
Udì un soffocato «Buonanotte, John», ma non si chiese il perché. Probabilmente erano state le porte chiuse e le pareti ad attutirne la voce.

Aprì la porta come un automa, e a movimenti meccanici si infilò il pigiama, buttando malamente i vestiti sulla sedia della scrivania, ormai utile solo a quello.  
Quasi con gli occhi chiusi, si sdraiò di botto sul letto, già pregustando il momento in cui si sarebbe addormentato, ma la sua testa non ebbe l’atterraggio morbido del cuscino, come previsto. Qualcosa non andava. Sempre ad occhi chiusi, si accorse dell’assenza del cuscino. Tastò il letto con le mani, convinto di averlo spostato per sbaglio mentre si cambiava, ma del cuscino non c’era traccia. Seccato, aprì gli occhi. Controllò tutta la camera. Niente cuscino.  
Calmò un accesso di isteria acuta nel constatare che un cuscino non scompariva magicamente. Poteva scomparire solo grazie al suo coinquilino psicopatico.

Ringraziando chissà quale divinità pagana per la sua enorme pazienza, scese in cucina, dove Sherlock non si era mosso dal microscopio.  
Alla vista di John, di un John alquanto infuriato, si sorprese abbastanza.  
«John. Non volevi dormire, fino dieci minuti fa?».  
John represse l’istinto di afferrarlo per la gola e portarlo sotto il suo microscopio, per scoprire cosa ci fosse di tanto errato nel suo cervello.  
«Sì, quella era l’intenzione. Prima di scoprire che il mio cuscino fosse scomparso!» esclamò, fingendo sorpresa. «Mi chiedo chi sia potuto entrare nel nostro appartamento, mentre c’eri tu, e rubare il mio adorato cuscino! Per questo sono sceso, speravo potessi aiutarmi nel caso» disse, non nascondendo il sarcasmo.  
«Oh. Non pensavo avessi così tanto a cuore il tuo cuscino» scrollò le spalle. «In tal caso, può esserti utile sapere che l’ho preso io per un esperimento». Si rimise ad osservare il suo microscopio. John cominciava ad odiare quel microscopio.  
«E, di grazia, posso sapere per quale motivo non hai usato il _tuo_ , di cuscino?» chiese, pregando un’altra divinità pagana – probabilmente quella di prima non aveva funzionato –  affinché gli desse la pazienza necessaria per non picchiare il suo amico.  
«Perché il cuscino che dovevo analizzare era il tuo, non il mio» rispose, come se fosse ovvio.  
«E quale oscuro motivo ti ha spinto a farlo? No, non voglio saperlo. Dov’è adesso? Vorrei dormire» sospirò rassegnato John. Non avrebbe mai capito cosa passasse per la testa appartenente a Sherlock Holmes.  
«Probabilmente sarà già stato bruciato» disse, con un’alzata di spalle.  
«Cosa!?».  
«Essendo stato ridotto in piume e federa, l’ho dato a Mrs. Hudson perché se ne liberasse, e a quest’ora deve averlo fatto da un po’. Quindi, deve essere stato già portato all’inceneritore, dato che non è un rifiuto riciclabile, e ridotto in cenere» spiegò, pazientemente.  
John per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.  
«Cosa ne hai fatto tu, del mio cuscino?» quasi gridò. Si costrinse ad abbassare la voce, se non voleva svegliare tutta Baker Street.  
«Te l’ho spiegato, John. A quanto vedo la mancanza di sonno ti rende meno in forma di quanto non lo sei già» sbuffò, lanciandogli un’occhiata da sufficienza.  
«Oh, d’accordo. Okay» sospirò John. Sapeva che in una discussione con lui avrebbe sempre avuto la meno, quindi decise di rinunciarvi.  
«Solo una domanda: perché _diavolo_ volevi fare un esperimento sul mio cuscino?» chiese d’un tratto. Il sonno lo stava rendendo più lento nei ragionamenti, era vero. Oppure Sherlock voleva attentare alla sua salute. O ancora Sherlock, in un momento di noia, invece che sparare sui muri, aveva deciso di prendersela col suo cuscino senza un motivo. La spiegazione più probabile era la terza.  
«Ritenevo che il tuo cuscino avesse all’interno una qualche sostanza chimica per la quale tu dormi così tanto e così bene. Sai John, dormi esageratamente di più di me. Quindi deve esserci qualcosa che non va nel tuo cuscino» spiegò, scrollando le spalle, sempre guardando nel suo dannato microscopio. «Ma evidentemente è solo colpa della tua pigrizia. Non ho trovato nessuna sostanza anormale, pericolosa o chissà quant’altro nel tuo _banale_ cuscino. Quindi me ne sono disfatto» chiarì.  
John rischiava di staccarsi la mascella, per quanto era shoccato. Gli occhi minacciavano di schizzargli fuori dalle orbite da un momento all’altro.  
«Ah, quindi sarei io!? Oh certo. Va bene. D’accordo» inspirò, cercando invano di calmarsi. Il sonno iniziava a divenire un sempre più lontano miraggio.  
«Non sei tu a non essere umano, non mangiando, non dormendo e non facendo quello che tutte le persone _comuni_ fanno. Oh, no. Sono io che ho qualcosa che non va, perché dormo sette ore la notte! Anzi, è il mio cuscino ad avere qualcosa che non va, una qualche sostanza chimica all’interno per far sì che io dorma bene!» sbraitò. Il proposito di non urlare era andato a farsi benedire, così come quello di calmarsi.  
«Francamente non capisco perché te la prendi così tanto. È solo un cuscino. Si dorme benissimo anche senza» osservò, continuando a guardare nel suo vetrino.  
«Potresti anche guardarmi mentre ti parlo!» gli sibilò contro – per non urlare di nuovo.  
«Non posso, John. Sto osservando un particolare composto di acidi, e devo vedere in quanto tempo riesce a sciogliere la stoffa. Non dovrebbe mancare molto alla fine, e non posso perdermi un istante della trasformazione! Questi due acidi mescolati non si comportano allo stesso modo degli altri».  
John smise di ascoltarlo. In testa gli era balenata un’idea. Si avviava per prendere il cuscino della sua poltrona, quanto trasalì all’ “Ecco!” praticamente urlato da Sherlock. Nello stesso istante, vide due colonne di fumo salire dalle due poltrone in soggiorno. Si avvicinò per guardare meglio. Non poteva essere.  
«Sherlock, cosa è successo alle poltrone?» chiese, cercando di rifiutare mentalmente l’idea di quello che vide. «O meglio, ai _cuscini_ » sottolineò quella parola come se stesse minacciando non troppo velatamente qualcuno.  
«Ho messo il composto anche su quei cuscini, e l’effetto è stato praticamente identico, sebbene siano fatti di materiali differenti. Stupendo!» esclamò, in evidente estasi. John stava per perdere definitivamente la pazienza. Lo sentiva.  
«Insomma, c’è qualcosa in tutto l’appartamento che somigli anche _vagamente_ ad un cuscino, sul quale io possa dormire!?» sibilò, _di nuovo_ , per non urlare, tornando in cucina.  
«Potresti anche non dormire per una notte, John. Come ho già detto, tu dormi fin troppo» ribadì Sherlock, tranquillo. L’esatto opposto di John.  
Il quale, a questo punto, rischiava a momenti di avere un crollo nervoso. I suoi occhi mandavano messaggi chiari, molto simili a “Ora ti uccido”. Sherlock, distolta finalmente l’attenzione dal suo amato composto di acidi, si accorse dello sguardo pressappoco assassino si era impossessato del suo coinquilino, e lo studiò. Decretò che John era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, quindi decise di aiutarlo.  
E naturalmente, la definizione di _aiuto_ di Sherlock, era decisamente differente dalla definizione comune di “aiuto”.  
Sbuffò. «Ce n’è uno in camera mia. Se ti serve così tanto, possiamo dormirci sopra insieme».  
Questo, invece di aiutare il povero John, ebbe l’effetto, in ordine, di: farlo strozzare con la sua saliva, _di nuovo_ , far avvampare furiosamente le guance, accelerare il battito cardiaco a velocità preoccupante e iniziare il mantra nella sua testa: “Non sono gay”.  
La risposta arrivò quasi spontanea. «La gente parlerà!».  
«Oh, andiamo, John!» Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Puoi usarlo anche tu da solo, puoi portartelo in camera tua, a me non serve» decretò, prima di sparire in bagno, la porta aperta.  
John lo seguì, come in trance. Si fermò prima della soglia del bagno, a distanza di sicurezza, ma facendo sì che Sherlock potesse ascoltarlo.  
«Sherlock, è il tuo cuscino. Non posso privartene» disse, improvvisamente convinto. Dopotutto, anche Sherlock non aveva dormito per due giorni, e a quanto pare la giornata la aveva impegnata in un modo decisamente diverso.  
«Ti ho distrutto il cuscino, puoi prendere il mio, tanto a me non serve» ribadì l’altro.  
«Sherlock, non posso» sbuffò John. Appurato che Sherlock non voleva portarselo a letto, l’agitazione si calmò un po’, e il sonno si fece risentire, più potente di prima. “L’ha fatto per essere gentile”.  A questo pensiero John sorrise.  
Sherlock uscì dal bagno, e osservò preoccupato l’amico.  
«John, ora mi svieni qui davanti», constatò.  
«Non ha importanza».  
«Sì invece. Mi servi attivo, al pieno delle tue facoltà mentali, domani. Mi servi per un esperimento, a colazione».  
«Dormirò in poltrona».  
«Non essere assurdo».  
«Non è un problema» disse, andandosi a sedere sulla poltrona. Non era comoda per dormirci sopra.  
«John, vieni a letto» ordinò.  
«No».  
«John…».  
«No, Sherlock. Mi hai distrutto il cuscino, sta a me decidere dove dormire».  
«Perfetto allora. Io vado a letto» concluse. Si girò, facendo svolazzare la vestaglia azzurrognola – quando se l’era messa? – e sparì in camera sua. La porta rimase aperta.

John pensò di averla vinta, finalmente. L’unico problema era che la poltrona era abbastanza scomoda.  _For God’s sake._ Madre natura aveva deciso di prendersela con lui, quella sera.  
Passò qualche minuto, e John si sentiva sempre meno propenso ad addormentarsi. Sbuffò. Nel frattempo, il suo udito diveniva sempre più fine, con il silenzio assoluto che regnava nel loro appartamento.  
Udì il rintocco delle due di notte, e constatò che sarebbe stata una delle peggiori notti della sua vita.  
Fu a quel punto che lo udì. Erano mormorii soffusi, di apprezzamento.  
 _Che diavolo stava facendo Sherlock!?_  
Si alzò, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, e sbirciò dalla camera.  
Sherlock era completamente rilassato, sorrideva quasi, mentre finiva di stiracchiarsi e si accomodava meglio nel letto. John rimase a guardarlo per un po’, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Guardare il suo coinquilino dormire era una cosa oltremodo rara, quasi unica. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così rilassato e profondamente addormentato.  
Quasi in dormiveglia, si spostò sempre più all’interno della camera, sparendo alla vista di Sherlock girato verso la porta. Arrivato dall’altra parte della stanza, si sedette sulla parte del letto libera. Era comodo. E il cuscino era stranamente al centro del letto, non a destra come dovrebbe.  
Il sonno si fece sentire prepotentemente, di nuovo. Sulla poltrona la possibilità di addormentarsi era diventata sempre più sottile; su quel letto sembrava essere tornata prepotentemente alla carica, intenzionata a distruggere i pochi neuroni ancora svegli di John.  
 Guardò Sherlock. Era rilassato, e sembrava addormentato. Non era in grado di dire se lo fosse davvero, ma in quel momento, offuscato dalla stanchezza, non ci si soffermò.  
Guardò di nuovo il cuscino. Sembrava così soffice … Le palpebre gli si chiusero.

Sospirò: alla fine, Sherlock Holmes otteneva sempre quello che voleva.  
Si sdraiò cautamente sul letto, stando attendo a non svegliarlo. Si posò sullo stesso cuscino, a pochi centimetri dalla testa del consulente investigativo.  
Ebbe solo il tempo di constatare quanto fosse soffice, alto, diverso dal suo, ma forse più comodo, e di quanto non fosse poi così strano, dormire nello stesso letto con il suo amico e coinquilino.  
In poco tempo si addormentò, stanco e provato dalla giornata.  
Dall’altra parte del cuscino, Sherlock sorrise.  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Non so se Sarah sia la caporeparto o meno, ma siccome John si rivolge a lei nella 1x01 quando cerca lavoro, ho pensato lo fosse. Se non è così, prendetela per licenza poetica. XD
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Beeene, mi ritrovate anche qui, oltre che su Efp. Sì, perchè ho deciso di infestare anche questo sito. (E voi direte: mbeh? Boh! Tanto per scrivere qualcosa).
> 
> E nulla, grazie per chi mi seguirà anche qui. <3


End file.
